Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a touch sensing technique and, more particularly, to a touch sensing device and a sensing method of touch point.
Related Art
For convenience of use, touch screens, are adopted as operating interfaces by more and more electronic devices. Users can touch an image on a touch screen to control an electronic device. Since the touch screen provides visual feedback, the control of the electronic device is easier for users. A touch screen generally includes a display for a displaying function and a touch sensing device for a touch control function. Regarding the touch control, a user can touch a touch screen with his or her fingertip or a stylus to control an electronic device. The electronic device can define a gesture performed by the user according to variations of coordinates of touch points or variations of numbers of touch points and then execute a corresponding function according to the gesture.
When a user controls an electronic device by a touch screen, the user's palm may contact or be too close to the touch screen due to the user's writing habit or because the user holds the electronic device by his or her hand to use the touch screen. In such cases, the system of the electronic device may generate a false detection due to the user's palm causing errors during writing.
In order to avoid the false detection caused by a user's palm without any influence of using a touch screen, the false detection caused by the user's palm must be eliminated in advance. Therefore, people in the art keep researching and developing to find a way to effectively avoid the false detections caused by users' palms.